


nothing more

by ilooklikeaspoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, but kuroo loves him anyway, daichi is a wreck and can’t make soup, kuroo is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilooklikeaspoon/pseuds/ilooklikeaspoon
Summary: daichi was simply helping kuroo with his injuries. nothing more.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> a little christmas gift for my dear friend chel <3

victory.

an unfamiliar feeling, yet nowhere near uncomfortable. in one single spike, a moment between the ground and the sky, it scooped karasuno up in it’s strong arms, whipping them around in circles before they could process their win.

feelings first. processing second.

so that’s what daichi did. he threw a damp and blushed fist in the air, sweat dripping from his forehead down to his collarbone, and screamed.

it was a racket. he swore he saw nekoma, the team they beat two to one, covering their ears. but did any of karasuno care? not in the slightest.

he giggled at kenma sighing at hinata’s screeches, he winked at yaku’s red cheeks watching nishinoya jump on any free shoulders- he almost failed to pity them. how could he? his side of the net was rejoicing, the happiest he’d seen them in months.

he  _ almost  _ didn’t pity them, until he saw their captain.

daichi didn’t let his head run away- he understood everyone had their own way of dealing with defeat. he probably understood that better than anyone. but from the corner of his heavy eyelids, if he looked close enough… he felt in his gut that something was off.

was it normal for feet to be so heavy, the whole court shakes? was it normal for his face to be the same colour as his uniform? was it normal for his chest to be rising like a hummingbird?   
  


this wasn’t a kuroo defeated. this was kuroo losing, and it wasn’t losing a game.

“c’mon, you looneys! lineup, we don’t have all day!” coach ukai’s raspy yells crashed his train of thought. as he ran to lineup with his team, daichi shook off his gut instincts. surely if something was very wrong, his team would be more concerned? they weren’t giving him a second glance and he took that positively.

suga nudged him gently in the stomach from his left. “captain handshake?”

daichi shook it off once more, striding over to kuroo with a smile and an arm held out in a ‘thank you for the best rivalry of our career.’

his eyes followed his arm, down to his fingertips, however another arm failed to meet his other side.

then his eyes met kuroo’s face. 

he looked  _ terrible. _

his eyes stared right through daichi’s, wooden orbs stuck on top of eye bags like broken records. heavy eyes weighed down his entire face, his hair turning into sweaty boulders, dripping down and leaving damp patches on his shirt.

he could barely lift his arm up, it was shaking like the skinniest tree branch on a windy day, his figure the tree stump as he froze.

daichi, confused and a little concerned, followed and froze.

it felt like they were stranded on an island, and daichi wondered if he was going insane. paramedics, maybe? does he need water? why isn’t anyone looking out for him?

well, it was daichi’s duty as a captain to stand up for those in need.

“kuroo, is everything alri-”

squeeze.

daichi staggered back with the sudden weight on his forearm.

or, rather, pressure on his forearm. in an instant, like a flytrap, kuroo had latched onto daichi’s skin and gripped it tight, his wrist twisting slightly.

oh no.  _ god,  _ really?

he remained frozen, his arm turning stone.

“i… can’t see…”

god, that poor voice. he’s never heard something so small- it sounded like what you  _ think  _ nishinoya’s voice should be, before you get to know his personality.

daichi edged forward a little, trying to get a good look into the nekoma captain’s eyes.

but he was too late.

before he could ask again, before he could fulfill his heroic moment, his eyes were set to the back of his head and his shaken knees collapsed to the floor, like a house of cards.

“kuroo?!” there was a certain helplessness in his voice as the boy completely fell at his feet, eyebrows furrowed together in a sea of dizziness.

daichi still froze. his arms tried to move, tried to reach out like kuroo did to him, but they stayed glued to his sides. 

he desperately wished he tried to fish kuroo out of his misery as before he could bink, red and white uniforms flooded his vision and shoved him to the back, where the biggest and mightiest waves of his own concern lay awaiting. 

  
  
  
  


three days. 

it had been a whole three days since the kuroo incident. seventy-two hours. four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes. 

in that period of time, daichi sawamura had been nothing but a coward.

thankfully, right when kuroo fainted, his team rushed to his aid and bombarded daichi to the back of the huddle. which left him helpless, but he also understood. he’s seen his team mate’s faces when their captain was injured, he knew the fuzzy panic all too well.

however, daichi couldn’t stop himself from sitting on that moment and replaying it constantly, turning it into cold soup. why didn’t he do more? why didn’t he do more when he  _ could’ve  _ done more?

another question he couldn’t stop from bubbling up- why did he care so much?   
  


perhaps it was simply the captain charm. perhaps he didn’t need to justify why he cared- simply caring is enough.

he flopped out of bed, reaching for his phone and looking up ‘easy soup recipes.’

“something is always better than nothing,” he chuckled to himself, reaching for his nearest hoodie on the floor and rushing downstairs, frantically yelling for carrots to be chopped and lentils to be boiled.

  
  
  


“who knew blending vegetables into thick liquid could take so long?” daichi sighed to himself after a grand two hours of (attempting) to make soup. all his energy must have been thrown in the blender too, as he was wheezing and blowing steam only halfway up a hill. a hill that was not nearly as steep as miyagi hill, which he’s sprinted up and down multiple times.

again, coward behaviour. his eyes rolled petty at himself, looking around for the kuroo household.

his stomach waved like wiggly lines at the thought. 

goddamn, he always struggled with these butterflies-especially when there was no reason for them. he was simply doing a good deed, as a captain and fellow friend. nothing more.

they turned into delta waves when he reached the porch.

nothing more.

he had to bulk up all the courage he had to simply ring the doorbell.

nothing more.

he inhaled a breath, sounding like he was going underwater when (of course) kuroo swung the door open.

“oh, sawamura! what brings you to this neck of the woods?” his voice was rather raspy, sounding a little like a subdued ukai. he noticed pale fingertips still gripping onto the door handle, just like he was to daichi’s arm but not as flushed, his skin was now frail like it aged. although his skin had seemingly aged, his hair was not grey, rather it was a little  _ too  _ dark- the showerless locks weighing down on his entire being.

...something more?

“i-um… first of all, hi.”

“hi?” kuroo laughed, breaking into a harsh coughing fit in between giggles.

daichi’s head tilted, “are you okay? you’re not fully sick, are you?”

“pretty much. it started off as a concussion, which somehow turned into the flu. and not to mention my fucking ankle...”

daichi looked down and gasped when he noticed the brace.

“oh my god, what happened to you? how did everything get this bad?!”

“dunno. the world just woke up one day and decided it was against me,” he smiled weakly, hobbling to the side which daichi took as the perfect invitation to scurry inside.

“captain to captain, you’re gonna need all the help you can get to heal as quickly as a flash.”

“how forward of you!” kuroo chuckled. as daichi was stumbling through the hallway, he felt a familiar warmth on his forearm.

relief passed through him when he felt warmth instead of burning.

“help me get back to the couch?” kuroo whined, giving daichi puppy dog eyes.

_ shit.  _ he thought he was immune to those by now. how could he possibly say no? to a poor soul with eyes like that? it would be considered animal cruelty if he said no.

nevertheless, he put a soft but firm hand on his back and held up half of his weight while the latter hobbled through, bouncing off daichi before delicately leaning away and falling into the array of pillows and blankets.

what he would give to crawl in there… 

daichi mentally smacked his cheeks. he was here on business, you could say. nothing more.

“so, why did you come and visit me anyway? is that… a tub of vomit you have with you?” kuroo pulled a knitted blanket over his shoulders, nuzzling into the soft material.

“...it’s soup.”

“oh my god, i’m so sorry-”

“no, no, it’s okay. it does look grim but i wanted to do _ something  _ to help you feel better. thought that counts, right?” daichi spoke under his breath, the rest of his breath being taken by blushes.

“so that’s why you came here. to check up on me?” his hoarse voice was unusually quiet.

“well, yeah. you did collapse right in front of me at our game.”

“did i?” kuroo tried to sit up in interest (and perhaps embarrassment) but another episode of coughs dragged him back down.

“easy, easy!” daichi slipped his hand back under kuroo’s weak shoulder, easing him back down. “but yes, you did. it was quite the performance.”

“again, i’m so sorry. i can’t even remember that happening- when i look back at that day, all i see are fuzzy stars around my head.”   
  


“it’s okay, really.” daichi laughed, noticing kuroo’s warmth from his shin resting against daichi’s thigh as he squeezed on the edge of the couch.

“anyway. are you sure you’re okay? how long are you out of practice?” he asked, tempted to place a hand on kuroo’s poor leg. but he held it back.

_ business, daichi. _

“three more days maximum with this sprained ankle. it’s gonna kill me, being away for so long.” kuroo brushed through his hair, a glimpse of misery in his eyes.

“hey, uhh… if you ever need me to just come over and sit for while, maybe even watch a movie… just give me a call, okay?”

kuroo’s sad eyes turned into stars.

“i’d love that. we could, i mean… you’re probably busy, with your next tournament coming up and all-”

“i’ll stay.” daichi jumped in.

kuroo shifted awkwardly, purposely inching closer and daichi had to stifle a laugh at his persistence. 

“firstly, you need ice. we can’t let that ankle get any more swollen.”   
  


_ we. _

“yeah. you said it, captain. i’ll browse netflix for movies?” kuroo tried to form a sentence through the buzzing of  _ ‘we’  _ clouding his brain.   
  


“you got it.” 

kuroo smiled. daichi felt like sighing with pure joy at the sight, but he bit his lip and hurried away to get ice.

it was odd, seeing that relaxed smile. he was used to the nekoma robot- the mischievous smirks, the snarky but playful remarks, the bad chemistry puns… it felt strange to see that concrete wall turn into cotton wool. 

he would be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to adore it. just a little.

so, he rushed back. he grabbed ice as quickly as he could, taking the same awkward corner on the couch when he returned.

he cautiously placed the ice on kuroo’s elevated ankle, making sure to wrap it around carefully. his hand was hovering, just in case… just in case…

_ just in case what, daichi? _

“stop playing games.” kuroo’s husk interrupted.

his arm lifted to daichi’s, and before daichi could protest his hand was paced neatly on kuroo’s thigh.

(not that he would have protested, anyway.)

he took all the misery out of kuroo’s eyes, throwing it all away in the trash as his hand relaxed with kuroo, leaning against him slightly and gently rubbing secret circles on top of the blanket.

in that moment, daichi realised it wasn’t nothing more. it was certainly something more, and he couldn’t wait to explore it. 

after all, it was all about feelings first, processing second.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short and kinda bad :( i’ve never written kuroo/daichi before but i really like their dynamic! thank u chel for suggesting it 😊
> 
> merry christmas!!!


End file.
